Révélations et Surprises
by Caskett-Bones-Quatris
Summary: Kate a failli se faire tuer par Cole Maddox et prend conscience de ses sentiments pour Castle et décide d'aller le voir. Elle lui avoue tout et passe donc sa première nuit sereine dans les bras de Son écrivain. Comment apprendront-ils gérer leurs nouvelle relation ? Pourront-ils vivre une vie sereine ? Si vous voulez savoir, venez lire !
1. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

Kate se réveilla doucement entourée des bras puissants de son amant. Oui, maintenant Richard Castle était son amant, son petit ami, son meilleur ami, son confident mais aussi tellement plus et ça depuis un moment. Elle était comme transportée dans un monde de fantaisie et de pur bonheur qu'elle n'eu pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, elle était juste bien.

De son coté, Castle était réveillé depuis …. En fait, il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Kate Beckett, la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis plus de 4 ans était couchée la, dans ses bras, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Oh mon dieu ! Ses lèvres. Il avait enfin pu les embrasser, les gouter et désormais il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il n'avait pu se résoudre a s'endormir de peur qu'elle ne soit plus là a son réveil, que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et puis elle était si belle. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder. C'est quand elle reprit une respiration moins régulière qu'il comprit qu'elle aussi était réveillée.

Alors toujours en la regardant de ses yeux bleus profondément empli d'amour pour elle et arborant un énorme sourire, il déplaça un mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait sur son visage derrière son oreille. Il la sentit frissonner quand leurs peaux entrèrent en contact.

Kate ouvrit les yeux et tomba dès l'instant dans les yeux de son homme. Encore une fois, rien n'existait autour d'eux, le monde pouvait s'écrouler et s'anéantir, ils étaient enfin là tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme a leurs habitudes, une conversation silencieuse débutait. L'émeraude se fondant dans l'azur. Ce moment de complicité fut interrompu par les grognements assez sonores de l'estomac de Castle.

Kate : Monsieur l'écrivain aurait t'il fait trop d'exercice physique cette nuit ?

La pique de Kate ne loupa pas et elle se retrouva bloquée par le corps empli de désir de Castle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, il lui avait bloqué les mains au dessus de la tête et avait plongé ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle perdit toute trace de la réalité en ne pensant plus qu'au souffle chaud de Rick dans son cou. Traçant des baisers brulants jusqu'à atteindre son oreille où il lui murmura « Je suis prêt a faire ce genre d'exercice physique avec toi toutes la journée ma chère détective » Sur ces mots, il plongea ses lèvres sur celles de Kate et a peine le contact fut établit que Kate approfondit le baiser. Elle continuait de demander plus quand Castle se stoppa, se leva du lit et courra direction la cuisine comme un gamin a qui on avait promit une friandise et lui cria « mais pour ça il faut me nourrir ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors tout d'abord je voudrais vous remerciez d'avoir lu ma fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plait. Donc avant de poster le deuxième chapitre de « révélations et surprises » je voudrais remercier ce qui ont posté les reviews ! Donc un grand Merci pour vos commentaires qui font énormément plaisir **

**PS : j'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine notamment le dimanche parce qu'avec mes étude de médecine je n'ai pas énormément de temps. **

**AlwaysCaskett3012 : Merci pour ta review, je trouve aussi que la scène du réveil manque dans le début de la saison 5 (bien que celle dans la série et a se tordre de rire :D). Alors voila la suite qui j'espère te plaira !**

**Caskett71 : Merci pour ta review, il fallait bien que quelque chose arrive ). Voila la suite.**

**Tom1292 : Merci ! La suite c'est pour maintenant.**

**Guest : Merci a toi aussi ! Le manque aura été de courte durée (une semaine ça peut aller non ?) Voici la suite.**

**Laetitialfw : Merci pour ton commentaire ! La suite est pour maintenant.**

CHAPITRE 2

Kate ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de s'élargir en un sourire. Elle aimait ce coté enfant de 9 ans qui fait un caprice quand il n'a pas ce qu'il souhaite. Mais ça jamais elle ne l'avouerait devant lui Malgré cette nuit, malgré l'évolution de leur relation, il ne changerait jamais et tant mieux. C'est ce dont elle avait eu peur pendant toutes ces années, que s'ils sautent le pas et deviennent plus que des partenaires, elle ne soit qu'une conquête de plus sur son tableau de chasse, que leur relation change et que tous ce qu'ils vivaient jusqu'à maintenant soit anéanti.

Castle se dirigea vers la cuisine et enclencha directement la machine à café sachant que la jeune femme nue dans son lit ne pouvait se passer de ce précieux nectar noir. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Pendant que le café coulait, il prit tout les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer les pancakes ) Il était en train de remuer énergiquement la pate pour qu'il n'y ait pas de grumeaux quand il la vit, elle portait juste sa chemise de la veille. « Oh mon dieu ! » qu'elle était sexy. Il pouvait admirer ses jambes interminables et remonter le regard jusqu' a sa poitrine. Elle avait ouvert les quatre premier boutons ce qui ne laissait pas de place pour l'imagination.

Rick : tu l'as fait exprès ?

Elle le regarda avec son regard de braise et se dirigea vers lui tel un félin qui approche de sa proie.

Kate : Non, enfin peut être…

Kate savait parfaitement quel effet elle faisait a son partenaire et en vu de la lueur qui venait d'apparaitre dans ses yeux et de la bosse qui naissait dans un endroit plus au sud. Elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Si son désir a lui était aussi puissant que le sien, elle ne pouvait que trop bien s'imaginer les images qui passaient dans son esprit. De plus, les images devaient être des plus réalistes vus la nuit époustouflante qu'ils venaient de passer.

Rick : Allumeuse !

Kate : Tu parles pour toi là j'espère ? C'est toi qui m'as laissé dans le lit.

Rick : Mais j'ai faim !

Kate : Oui mais tout a l'heure, tu vois j'avais faim de plutôt autres choses que de pancakes

Tout en disant ces paroles, elle s'était rapprochée de lui tel que désormais leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Mais elle coupa ce moment et alla s'assoir sur le tabouret du bar en prenant la tasse de café que Rick lui avait préparé.

Rick : Et la tu vas dire que c'est moi qui te provoque ?

Kate sourit et Rick reprit la cuisson de ses pancakes en déposant le premier dans l'assiette en face de Kate. Le petit déjeuné se passa dans le calme, les jeunes amoureux parlaient de tout et de rien. Leurs regards se reconnectèrent encore une fois et comme toujours une conversation silencieuse commença, laissant nos deux protagonistes dans l'un des plus tendre moment qu'ils avaient partagé lorsqu'ils furent coupé par le téléphone de Castle. C'était Ryan. Il décrocha et durant l'appel, Ryan lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Kate et de Javier et qu'il était inquiet. Au ton que Ryan employé et au regard de Kate, un regard chargé de remord, Castle comprit que quelque chose de grave c'était passé mais qu'il n'était pas au courant. Il rassura Ryan et lui promis de le rappeler plus tard.

Une fois, le téléphone éteint, Rick se retourna vers Kate. Personne ne dit mot et elle se leva du tabouret, lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé où elle se blottit dans ses bras. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment, se retrouver encercler dans les bras de son homme et juste rester comme ça. Rick la regarda et attendit des explications. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer, qu'elle lui parlerait quand elle serait prête, qu'elle attendrait que ce soit le bon moment. Il savait que cette femme ne se livrait pas facilement surtout lorsqu'il était questions de sentiments.

Kate : Tu te souviens hier soir quand je suis arrivée chez toi, je t'ai dit que j'avais failli mourir qu'il était partit et que je m'en fichais, que tout ce qui comptait c'est toi.

Castle opina de la tête mais ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta de lui donner un baiser sur le front pour l'encourager a continuer son histoire. Par ce geste, Kate reprit confiance en elle et se dit que de toute façon, il serait la quoi qu'il arrive. Il lui avait promis.

Kate : mais j'ai omis de te dire quelque chose …

Castle l'écoutait en attendant la suite, sachant que pour elle exprimer ses émotions telles qu'elle le faisait en ce moment était un défi. Elle se redressa et chercha le regard de celui qui la comprenait toujours. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

Kate : J'ai démissionné

**Encore un bébé chapitre mais promis les prochains seront un peu plus long. C'est ma première fiction et j'essaie de trouver la longueur idéale pour les chapitres.**

**Merci encore de m'avoir lu et la prochaine j'espère ! Review ? ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

_Je crois que j'ai oublié de dire la dernière fois que la série Castle ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement …) Je ne touche aucune sorte de profit en publiant cette fiction. Mon seul salaire son vos reviews. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre comme moi j'ai pris du plaisir pour l'écrire _

**Mistyarrow : Salut, alors oui je suis nouvelle sur le forum en tant qu'auteur. Avant je lisais les fictions (j'ai du lire quelques unes des tiennes ) sans avoir de compte. Je voudrais te remercier pour ta review, j'en ai pris note et j'ai essayé de l'appliquer ) J'attends ton prochain commentaire ****J**

**AlwaysCaskett3012 : Hey ! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, nos sommes deux a relire la fiction mais on doit être aussi nulle l'une que l'autre en orthographe ) en ce qui concerne ta question, je m'inspirerais évidemment de la série mais normalement je ferais mon propre scénario ****J**

**Caskett71 : Hello, je comprends que ça te dérange et tu n'es pas la première a me faire la remarque alors j'ai essayé de faire autrement :P Dis moi ce que tu en penses !**

**Marionpc84 : Moi ? un coté sadique, alors la je vois pas … pourquoi du suspense ? parce que sinon vous ne viendrez pas lire la suite :D A bientôt !**

CHAPITRE 3

Castle ne réagit pas immédiatement lors de la révélation de Beckett. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Kate voyant que son compagnon ne réagissait pas posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, en profitant pour caresser sa barbe naissante.

En sentant le contact de la main de Kate sur sa joue, Castle repris part de la réalité.

Tu as bien dis démissionné ? Comme quitter son travail, partir, être au chômage dit-il sur un ton plus que surpris.

Oui Rick, j'ai démissionné

Mais pourquoi ? Questionna t-il. Il ne comprendrait donc jamais rien aux femmes. Il savait qu'elle adorait son travail. Alors pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

Pour toi Rick, je ne peux pas imaginer te perdre maintenant. C'est vrai que notre relation me fait peur, que j'ai peur de te perdre , peur que tu m'abandonnes comme toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé mais je sais aussi que je ne peux plus vivre loin de toi. Hier, quand j'étais suspendue a ce toit, j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'il faillait que nous tentions notre chance, que si je te faisais encore attendre comme je l'ai fais toute ces années, c'est comme ça que je te perdrais, définitivement. Et ça je ne le supporterais pas. Elle avait fait cette déclaration sans reprendre son souffle et avait terminé son discours avec une voix plus hésitante. Au ton qu'elle avait employé on pouvait dire qu'elle était sincère.

Rick était ému, touché par les mots que Kate venait de dire. Elle qui avait tant de mal a se livrer, (ce qui étais compréhensible après tout le mal que l'on lui avait fait) venait de lui ouvrir son cœur comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. C'était lui le maitre des mots, lui l'écrivain a succès qui avait terminé un saga de plus de 10 livres et qui en avait commencé une autre. C'était lui qui savait manier les mots comme personnes sachant exactement les mots qu'il fallait utiliser a certains moments. Mais là, il restait sans voix, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Un comble me diriez-vous ?

Mais … Kate, ce travail c'est toute ta vie, il fait partie de toi, c'est grâce a lui que tu as tenu toutes ces années après la mort de ta mère, c'est grâce a lui que nous nous sommes rencontré lors de la soirée pour promouvoir le dernier Derrick Storm. Il t'a permis de devenir la femme qui se tient devant moi.

Rick, ce n'est pas le poste, les meurtres et la violence qui m'ont fait devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est toi ! Tu as fais réapparaitre la jeune femme que j'étais avant le meurtre de ma mère, la femme qui est heureuse et qui ne passe pas ses soirées a résoudre des meurtres. Tu as réussis a voir Kate et non Beckett et ce depuis le premier jour, quand tu as raconté mon histoire alors que tu ignorais tout de moi. C'est toi et uniquement toi qui fait ce que je suis maintenant ! Te rends tu compte a quel point j'ai changé depuis ces 4 ans passés a tes cotés ?

Castle était sur un petit nuage. La femme de sa vie lui ouvrait son cœur. Certes, ce n'était pas des « je t'aime » mais c'était encore mieux. Il ne pu résister plus longtemps et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il se redressa, lui embrassa le sommet du crane et lui dit sur un ton hésitant

Et le dossier de ta mère ?

Ca n'a plus d'importance, je sais maintenant que je ne l'abandonne pas en faisant ma vie. Qu'elle serait heureuse de me voir m'épanouir …. Mais un jour peut-être, si j'en ai encore la force et que tu es avec moi, alors oui, peut-être que je rouvrirais son dossier.

Je serais toujours avec toi. Always. Affirma Rick sur un ton rempli d'amour

Sur ces derniers mots, Kate plongea sur ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Elle laissa glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son homme lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'il lui donna directement. Leurs gestes devinrent de plus en plus frénétiques tellement leurs désirs de l'autre était puissant. Ils firent l'amour sur le sofa redécouvrant a nouveau le corps de la personne aimée.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre ne profitant que du moment présent. Ils étaient sur le point de commencer un nouveau round quand le portable de Beckett se mit a sonner. Autant dire que n'y l'un ni l'autre a apprécier être interrompu, surtout a ce moment opportum. Elle regarda l'identifiant et le montra Castle. Ce dernier se dégagea a contre cœur des caressees de son lieutenant préféré pour la laisser parler au calme avec sa meilleure amie.

Kate qui n'avait qu'une envie c'est-à-dire sauter sur son écrivain et lui faire sauvagement l'amour décrocha son portable et répondit a son appelant d'une façon autoritaire et légèrement abrupte.

Beckett !

Lanie qui était tellement heureuse et soulagée d'entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie, ne se rendit pas compte de l'accueil et du ton glacial de la voix de Beckett.

Enfin ! Kate je me faisais un sang d'encre. Ryan est dans un état, il s'en veut énormément pour hier et s'inquiète parce que tu ne décroche pas ton téléphone. Débita t'elle d'une seule traite

Kate toujours en manque des doigts de son écrivain sur son corps et déjà remplie de désir en pensant aux minutes qui précédaient ou qui suivrait l'appel de Lanie, soupira fortement et répondit au médecin légiste de la façon la plus brève possible.

Tout va bien Lanie, ne t'en fait pas.

Tu es sure ? On dirait que tu as une petite voix au téléphone. Ne me dit pas que tu étais toute seule dans ton appartement a te morfondre et a regretter ta décision. Dis moi que tu es allée voir Castle pour t'excuser, pour te remonter le moral ou juste lui sauter dessus lui faire l'amour comme jamais et lui dire que tu l'aimes !

Kate n'en revenait pas, Lanie venait-elle vraiment de lui dire ça ? Quoique en y repensant sa meilleure amie en était tout a fait capable. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que Lanie attendait une réponse.

Heu … non je ne suis pas chez Castle Lanie répondit-elle avec une voix quelque peu hésitante, espérant que ça n'allait pas la trahir.

Kate n'aimait pas plus que ça mentir au gens qu'elle appréciait, qui lui était proche, mais elle ne se voyait pas encore annoncer officiellement sa relation avec Rick et si elle devait le faire, ce ne serait certainement pas au téléphone qu'elle l'annoncerait. Elle entendit le soupir profond de Lanie.

C'est a ce moment précis que notre chère médecin légiste sortit littéralement de ses gonds. Mais quand est-ce que ces deux phénomènes se rendront compte qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'à force de refouler leurs sentiments chacun de leur cotés, c'est de cette manière qu'ils se faisaient du mal ? Lanie décida d'agir ou du moins de secouer un peu sa meilleure amie. Après tout, un petit coup de pouce ne ferait pas de mal a ces deux handicapés de l'amour.

Mais ma chérie, tu attends quoi ? Le dégèle ? Tu te rends compte qu'il ne va pas attendre 107 ans et qu'un jour il sera trop tard ! Mais bon sang Kate il t'aime et tu l'aimes alors saute le pas ! dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait très persuasif, voir violent.

Kate sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix forte de Lanie a travers son potable qu'elle dut l'éloigner quelque peu de son oreille afin de pouvoir garder son audition intacte. Voyant ou plutôt sachant que la conversation se diriger vers un sujet assez épineux et maintenant devenu personnel, Beckett essaya tant bien que mal de changer de sujet.

Lanie tu voulais autre chose ? reprit Kate, voulant au plus vite terminé cette conversation.

Lanie savait pertinemment ce qu'essayer de faire Kate, elle n'était pas dupe. Et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait des affaires de cœur.

Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Sweety. Je veux une soirée fille est très bientôt !

Lanie … souffla Beckett a travers le combiné

Oui très bien, il y a eu un mort sur la 52th avenue

Lanie tu sais que j'ai démissionné, je ne m'occupe plus des meurtres.

Je sais, malheureusement. Mais je pense que l'identité de la victime va te faire revenir sur ta décision

Hum… Qui est la victime ? Questionna la jeune femme, ses habitudes de lieutenant a la criminelle revenant par automatisme.

_**To be continued ….**_

**Alors a vos imaginations ? Qui est la victime ? Alors en ce qui concerne les dialogues, c'est mieux comme ça ? Faut-il que je saute des lignes entre chaque dialogues comme je l'ai fais dans ce chapitre ?**

**N'hésitez pas a laisser un petit mot ! ****J**** (review positive ou négative pour que je puisse m'améliorer ou continuer comme ça)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mille excuses pour ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre avant. Je suis désolée mais j'avais mon concours de médecine et donc beaucoup de révisions ce qui fait que l'écriture est passée un peu en retrait. Toutefois il faut savoir que je continue d'écrire cette fiction même si j'ai un peu de mal pour le moment. Les idées sont là, tout le fil conducteur aussi et la fin est déjà écrite. Mais il y a une chose qui est sure c'est que je finirais cette histoire parce que moi qui lit aussi des fictions, j'ai horreur quand elles ne sont pas terminées. **

**Merci a tout ce qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent (je n'avais pas de temps pour répondre a chaque commentaire) . Vraiment merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir **

CHAPITRE 4

Dès que le moment où Kate entendit le nom de la victime, elle termina au plus vite la conversation avec Lanie lui disant qu'elle serait au commissariat dans 30 minutes. Puis elle raccrocha.

Castle était complètement paumé. Son regard passer du merveilleux petit déjeuné qu'il venait de concocter a la superbe détective qui courrait dans tout l'appartement, histoire de récupérer ses vêtements étaler par terre. Preuve qu'ils n'avaient fait que dormir cette nuit. On aurait dit qu'une tornade ou qu'un tsunami avait dévasté le loft. Les vêtements étaient vraiment partout, un pantalon sur le canapé, un tee-shirt balancé a la va vite sur la rampe des escaliers, un soutient gorge accroché a la lampe de Martha et son string …. Il est passé ou celui la ?

Richard affichait un sourire carnassier, un sourire qui voulait dire qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle cherchait et que lui savait ou ce petit bout de tissus en dentelle se cachait. C'est alors qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre et revient avec en main le fameux vêtement.

Katherine le regarda partir dans la direction totalement opposée a celle dans laquelle il devait aller. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien fabriquer Castle parce que la ce n'était pas vraiment, mais vraiment pas le moment pour une petite surprise romantique de son cher et tendre. Pour le moment tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se rendre au plus vite au precint afin de dénouer cette enquête.

Mais contre toute attente Rick revint avec ce qu'elle voulait, se demandant encore une fois comment il était possible qu'il sache ce qu'elle désirait sans qu'elle n'articule le moindre mot. Autant elle trouvait cela attendrissant d'un coté mais de l'autre elle trouvait ça flippant. Etait elle a ce point transparente ? Mais après tout n'était elle pas identique a Castle ? Elle aussi de son coté savait quand il était au plus mal et qu'il avait soit besoin de réconfort ou au contraire besoin d'être seul.

Castle lui tendit son vêtement non sans la regarder avec ses yeux devenu d'un bleu presque noir tellement le désir se reflétait dans ses pupilles. Kate un léger sourire sur les lèvres, se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'effleurer les lèvres de son amant pour le remercier. Quand celui sentit ses lèvres se posaient délicatement sur les siennes, il approfondit le baiser, lui demandant implicitement si elle voulait remettre le string ou s'ils pouvaient continuer …. Autre chose.

Kate compris tout de suite ce que Castle lui demandait, elle en avait envie autant que lui. 4 ans de tension sexuelle c'est beaucoup trop et ce n'est pas en une seule nuit que tout va se rattraper mais là il y avait urgence. Ils mirent fin au baiser pas par envie mais par besoin d'oxygène. Elle lui vola un dernier baiser papillon.

Rick, il faut s'habiller maintenant, on doit être au commissariat dans moins d'une demi-heure murmura t'elle toujours aussi proche de lui.

Castle se rappela alors du coup de fil de Lanie et se retrouva de nouveau perdu. Perdu entre ses pensées très peu catholique les impliquant tous les deux dans un corps a corps intense et ses pensées plus sérieuses se demandant le pourquoi de l'appel de Lanie

Heu … Kate ? Pourquoi aller au commissariat alors que tu ne fais plus partie des forces de l'ordre ? il n'était pas vraiment sur de lui en posant la question de peur de la brusquée ou de la mettre en colère.

Bien qu'en y réfléchissant bien elle ne se mettrait pas en colère tellement elle avait pris l'habitude de ses questions …

Voyant l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension dans le regard de Castle, Kate lui fit un topo de ce qui venait de se passer.

Quoi ? Cole Maddox est mort ?! Mais c'est génial ! cria-t-il

Elle le regarda avec son regard noir, celui qui faisait perdre l'usage de la parole a toutes les personnes normalement constituées. Castle qui ne s'y était toujours pas habituer depuis le début leur partenariat commença a perdre les pédales dans ses propos.

Pas que la mort soit génial … je veux dire c'est une chose horrible …. Vraiment horrible, absolument horrible …. Mais c'est Cole Maddox, le gars qui a failli te tuer dans le cimetière, le jour de l'enterrement du capitaine Roy Montgomery, celui qui a failli te tuer il n'y même pas deux jours….

Castle se tut, il comprit que plus il parlait et plus il s'enfonçait. Pendant ce temps la, Kate se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres, voyant que pour un écrivain il perdait facilement ses mots

Castle c'est bon j'ai compris le rassura t'elle

Castle reprit ses esprits et remarqua la direction dans laquelle se diriger sa muse et une petite idée vint se loger dans sa tête. Alors Castle restant Castle, il prit son air enfantin et un ton empli de sous entendu.

On peut prendre la douche ensemble ?

J'ai comme l'impression que si on prend notre douche tous les deux nous ne serons pas au commissariat dans une demie heure ? Je me trompe ?

Je peux être un parfait gentleman Katherine Beckett. Mais le truc c'est que tu n'as pas tout vu cette nuit !

J'attends de voir ça Writer Boy dit elle en se déhanchant plus que nécessaire devant les yeux médusés de sin compagnon

Writer MAN Kate.

Cela reste a voir ! Mais si tu promets de garder les mains sur TON corps, je veux bien que tu me rejoignes dans la douche.

Promis ! Parole de scout !

Quand il avait prononcé ces paroles il avait passé sa main gauche derrière son dos et croisé les doigts tandis que de sa main droite il l'avait levée en l'air comme lors d'un procès. De plus, histoire de mettre toute les chances de son coté, il avait essayé avec beaucoup de difficulté de croisé les orteils. Ce qui s'avère être une chose assez compliquée.

Tu n'as jamais été scout !

45 minutes plus tard, Beckett et Castle se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du commissariat, sur la place de parking de Beckett.

45 minutes Castle ! On a 15 minutes de retard !

Et oui ma chère détective. Mais c'est de votre faute

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un sourire narquois. Kate le regardait mis choquée mis offusquée.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est toi qui ne peux pas résister a mon corps d'Apollon surtout quand je suis nu.

Castle était content de sa répartie et plus encore lorsqu'il vit les joues de Kate rosirent légèrement. Ce qu'il trouva complètement mignon et trop craquant.

Je n'aurais pas succombé si tu avais gardé tes mains là où tu l'avais promis expliqua t'elle avec tout le sérieux dont elle pouvait faire preuve

J'ai croisé les doigts et puis les douche coquine c'est tellement mieux !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, décidément il ne changera jamais et tant mieux ! C'était de cet homme enfant, immature drôle …. Dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse.

Bon aller Don Juan, en route !

Castle ne releva pas et ne bougea pas. Il restait assit la sur le siège passager de la vieille Crown Victoria, perdu dans ses pensées. Kate comprit que quelque chose le tracassait quand elle ne sentit pas sa présence rassurante derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna, elle le vit toujours assit dans son siège et que la ceinture n'était même pas enlevée, son regard perdu au loin, vers l'horizon.

Alors doucement elle s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son avant bras.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Kate, je voudrais que l'on garde notre relation juste pour nous encore un petit moment.

Ne t'en fais pas ce sera notre petit secret. Je suis contente que tu dises ça parce que je ne veux pas que Gates l'apprenne, en tout cas pas maintenant. On y va ?

Castle acquiesça.

_**To be continued …**_

**Alors vous en pensez quoi pour le moment ? Encore un petit passage tout mignon ( j'adore le tout ce qui est romantique et monde des bisounours) Promis l'enquête commence dans le prochain chapitre ****J**

**Review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les petits zigottos ! je vous poste un chapitre ce soir en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours. Comme promis l'enquête commence a se mettre en place et (malheureusement ^^) il n'y a pas beaucoup de Caskett. **

**Marionpc84 : Merci pour cette review, voila la suite !**

**Caskett71 : Comme promis la suite de cette fiction, comme déjà dis pas de monde de bisounours dans ce chapitre mais peut être dans le prochain ! Encore merci**

**AlwaysCaskett3012 : Continue a te creuser les méninges parce que ce n'est pas elle ! Mon histoire est tellement tordue en même temps …. Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir**

**Désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye de ne pas en faire mais peut être que certaines résistes.**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 5

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir laissant voir Castle et Beckett a l'intérieur, tous les policiers se turent. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Kate sans y prêter une attention particulière se dirigea vers Ryan, Esposito et Lanie.

Hey ma belle ! cria Lanie la prenant dans ses bras au passage.

Bonjour boss ! Salut Bro ! content de vous revoir ! dirent les gars en parfaite synchronisation

Salut Lanie, salut les gars. Alors comment est-il mort ?

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne prenait pas de pincette, elle entrait directement dans le vif du sujet. Lanie qui connaissait bien sa meilleure amie ne chercha même pas a argumenter et lui expliqua ses dernières trouvailles.

Une balle en pleine tête, quelques contusions sur son corps notamment sur son abdomen. Il a du se battre avec son assassin juste avant de mourir. D'après les premiers relevés de la scientifique son agresseur devait mesurer environ 1, 75m et serait probablement une femme ayant un entrainement sportif adapté. Ils n'ont relevé aucune trace de poudre sur le corps de la victime et le lieu où il a été retrouvé n'est pas le lieu du meurtre.

Lanie, une idée sur l'heure de la mort ?

Ce matin, quand je suis arrivée sur la scène de crime, a en juger par le perte minime de sang et par la rigidité cadavérique, je dirais qu'il est mort au alentour de 2 ou 3 heure du matin.

Kate réfléchissait a toute vitesse. Bataille avant la mort, elle s'est battue avec lui. Femme d'environ 1.75 m, c'est sa taille. Un entrainement adapté, elle est lieutenant de police. Pas de doute sur l'identité de la femme. C'est elle.

L'agresseur c'est moi Lanie. Je me suis battue avec lui sur le toit de l'immeuble juste avant qu'il me fasse passer de l'autre coté de la rambarde.

Lanie qui n'était pas au courant que sa meilleure amie avait failli mourir hier… encore, s'assit sur le bord du bureau, légèrement choquée et surprise. C'est alors que Kévin, étant lui au courant de A a Z, reprit les choses en mains.

Donc pour résumé, Maddox s'est fait tiré une balle dans la tête juste après votre bagarre et s'est fait tuer on ne sait pas ou dans New-York. C'est mince. Dit il sans grande conviction

T'inquiète Bro, ça nous empêchera pas de trouver son assassin et par la même occasion d'avancer un peu plus sur le dossier de Johanna Beckett.

Castle qui jusque là était resté en retrait, même muet, afin d'écouter toutes les informations apportées, réagit enfin.

Vous pensez que les deux affaires sont liées ? Que celui qui a commandité le meurtre de la mère et de Beckett est le meurtrier de Maddox ?

Tous le regardèrent avec un air « bien sur, c'est évident ».

Ca n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi le commanditaire du meurtre de Johanna Beckett, un homme puissant et ayant assez d'argent pour se payer un homme de main, tuerait lui-même un pauvre militaire. Un homme sans grande ambition et qui n'a aucun intérêt pour la société ? Pourquoi se salirait-il les mains ? expliqua t'il en réfléchissant faisant les cent pas d'un bout a l'autre du precint.

Le raisonnement se tient, mais je pense que ces deux dossiers sont quand même liés.

Mais bien sur qu'ils le sont ! s'écria soudain Castle. Je pense que l'assassin de Maddox est un autre homme de main de celui qui a voulu tuer Beckett au cimetière et qui a tuer Johanna.

Tous le regardèrent choqués. Qui êtes vous et qu'avait vous fait de Richard Castle ?

Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ? C'est la première fois que vous nous sortez une de vos théories qui serait plus qu'impossible. Où sont passés les agents de la CIA et les espions ?

: Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux Beckett, ils ne sont pas très loin ! Et en parlant de pas loin …

Il posa son regard sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et sur le petit bout de femme qui en sortit. Elle était habillée de façon stricte comme tous les jours, chemise et tailleur et n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier la présence de ces 5 compères. Sachant que l'un d'entre eux avait démissionné, l'autre été suspendu, la médecin légiste devrait se trouver a la morgue, que le 4ème ne faisait pas vraiment partit de la police et que ce n'était qu'un simple consultant. Le seul qui se trouvait la ou il devrait être n'était autre que Ryan.

Kate se retourna et vit la capitaine, elle comprit tout de suite la réflexion de Castle.

Beckett que faites-vous là ? Dans mon bureau maintenant ! dit la capitaine avec un ton a vous glacer le sang accompagner d'un regard de tueuse.

Pas le temps d'en placer une, que la capitaine était déjà repartit dans son refuge, loin du brouhaha de l'open space.

Kate souffla un bon coup, pris son courage a deux mains et se dirigea d'un pas décider vers le bureau de Iron Gates. Lorsqu'elle passa devant les bureaux de Ryan et d'Esposito, ils lui soufflèrent un « bonne chance » d'encouragement sachant que leur boss aller certainement passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Sir dit Kate arrivant dans le bureau de sa chef la tête haute comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Bien que cette femme puisse paraitre froide et insensible, c'était tout le contraire. Elle lui ressemblait dans un sens, tout comme elle, elle ne se laisse ses émotions guider ses actions, tout comme elle, elle essaie de garder ses distances ainsi que ses sentiment a l'intérieur d'elle-même au cas où ou une personne qui lui est chère ne la trahisse ou ne meurt lors d'une arrestation et tout comme elle, elle n'avait pas peur des choses qui se diront ou qui se passeront dans les prochaines minutes. Kate avait une certaine admiration pour cette femme rigide.

Beckett qui avait reprit son air sérieux, son air de femme forte et de femme flic referma la porte afin de faire face a sa supérieure hiérarchique.

Alors Beckett, je repose ma question. Que faites vous ici dans mon commissariat le lendemain de votre démission ?

Le ton employé par son capitaine ne laissait rien présager de bon. Beckett s'attendait a des éclat de voix, a devoir défendre sa présence ici et son comportement mais elle ne s'attendait pas a des paroles vide de sens et pratiquement inaudible.

Je … Heu, Le docteur Parrish m'a téléphoné ce matin pour me dire qu'elle devait me voir de toute urgence et que je pourrais passer la prendre au 12th.

Hum … je vois que côtoyer Monsieur Castle tous les jours vous permet d'améliorer votre imagination. Mais je ne tombe pas dans le panneau.

Visiblement elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour mentir, sauf pour l'amnésie devait être un cas exceptionnel. Encore que Castle arrive a lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ça elle pouvait le comprendre. C'était Castle après tout ! Ils avaient toujours eux cette relation, cette connexion et toute cette tension sexuelle entre eux. Mais que Gates puisse le comprendre, elle devait être très mauvaise ou elle devait avoir un tic ou quelque chose qui mette la puce a l'oreille des gens lors de ses mensonges.

Kate ne répondit pas et attendit que la grande colère de Victoria Gates se déverse sur elle mais il ne se passa rien.

Ecoutez lieutenant Beckett, je sais parfaitement la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici ce midi et je sais aussi que malgré le fait que vous ayez démissionné hier, cela ne vous empêchera d'enquêter sur ce meurtre.

Kate hocha la tête et marcha en direction de la porte pour sortir de ce bureau mais alors qu'elle aller clenché la poignet, la capitaine la retient et prit une profonde inspiration.

Beckett, vous êtes la meilleure et vous le savez, vous êtes le meilleur élément de mon équipe. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi vouloir démissionner ! Ecoutez moi bien parce que je ne le redirais pas, vous êtes une femme forte ayant un sacré bonhomme de caractère, ayant des convictions et des valeurs qui sont des plus loyales mais votre démission n'en ai pas la preuve, elle ne vous ressemble pas, vous qui êtes une femme de volonté et qui n'abandonne jamais. N'abandonnez pas cette fois !

Kate resta bouche bée devant le discours d'Iron Gates. Lui avait elle vraiment dit toutes ces choses ?

Vous voulez que je reste ? demanda Kate encore abasourdie

Bien sur Beckett, je suis même prête a vous mettre sur l'affaire de Cole Maddox. Mais je ne veux toujours pas de vendetta dans mon commissariat. Que cela reste bien clair dans votre esprit

Très bien mais je voudrais qu'Esposito ne soit plus suspendu de ses fonctions, il n'était pas le responsable, c'était moi. Il a juste voulu me protéger.

D'accord, bon retour parmi nous détective !

_**To be continued…. **_

**Alors vous voulez la suite ? N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en penser ! Je suis enfin en vraie vacances de PACES cette semaine alors je vais continuer la fiction pour avoir des chapitres d'avances et certainement que je vous posterais plusieurs chapitres si j'ai le temps (histoire de me faire rattraper pour les 3 mois d'attentes)**

**Je vous fait de gros bisous.**

**Mot d'encouragement ? **


End file.
